Gemini
by foreverYEWOOK
Summary: [EDITED, maaf untuk typonya ]"Aku namjachingu Kyuhyun,neo nuguya?" / "kau sakit? Apa dia menyakitimu?"/"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN URUSAN MU!"/"TAPI AKU NAMJACHINGUMU KIM RYEOWOOK!"/"Ryeowook ada dua?"/Hi! hyukxian ganti pen-name! XD/ YeWook!/RnR!


**Gemini**

**Author : ****Hyukxian**

**Genre : ****Romance,Humor,Hurt(?)**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : FF hanyalah sebuah khayalan,Sedangkan untuk idenya nyata dan milikku sepenuhnya,begitu pula pemainnya,sayangnnya pemainnya bukanlah milikku seutuhnya.**

**Cast : Kim Jongwoon, Kim Ryeowook, Kim Nathan and Other Cast.**

**Warning : YeWook Couple,Yaoi,Little Hard Word(?)**

**Start ****…**** Story****?**

"Nathan~"_namja_ bermata coklat caramel itu memanggil _namja_ yang sedang duduk ditempat tidurnya sambil membaca novel.

"Waeyo?"

Ucap _namja_ yang dipanggil Nathan melihat ke _namja_ yang ada didepannya ia terlihat sudah sangat rapi.

"Kau mau kemana Ryeo?"tanya Nathan.

"Aku mau pergi dengan Yesung _hyung_"jawabnya kembali menatap novelnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya."Setidaknya ,kau pulang sebelum jam makan malam jika kau tak mau aku membakar rumah kita Ryeowook _hyung_."ucapnya tanpa melihat ke Ryeowook.

**_*YWS*_**

"Wookie~"seseorang didepan rumah Ryeowook melambai kearahnya yang beru keluar dari dalam rumah itu."Yesung _hyung_!"seru Ryeowook yang menambah cepat mengecup pipi Ryeowook sekilas,membuat pipi _namja_ bertubuh kecil itu memerah.

"Masuklah"ucap Yesung lalu membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk segera _namja_ manis itu memasuki mobil Yesung.

**_*YWS*_**

Drrt.. Drtt..

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

"NATHAN _HYUUUNG_ !"teriakan dari seberang membuat Nathan menjauhkan benda canggih itu dari telinganya.

"tahan suaramu Jonghyun. Bisa bisa aku tuli."

"hehe,mian _hyung_. Aku terlalu semangat, hey _hyung_ bisa ke club sekarang?"

"memangnya ada apa?"

"akan ada acara disini,kau aku undang sebagai artis nya !"

"bilang saja kau butuh penyanyi."ucap Nathan meremehkan lalu beranjak dari jendela tempatnya mengintip Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sudah pulang.

"haha,kau tau itu hyung. Jadi kau akan datang kan? Ya kan?"suara memohon dari Jonghyun terdengar begitu menggelikan ditelinga Nathan.

"arraseo. Aku kesana sekarang."

"uwaa gumawo hyung! aku mencintaimu!"teriak Jonghyun senang. Nathan tersenyum simpul lalu memutuskan sambungan telefon itu sepihak.

**_*YWS*_**

Ryeowook baru saja akan berbalik ketika Yesung menahannya."tidak ingin menyampaikan apapun padaku?"ucapnya dengan suara berat. Ryeowook sedikit mundur ketika Yesung memutar posisi mereka dan mendekatinya hingga punggungnya membentur pelan pintu mobil Yesung.

"a-aniya hyung. Memangnya kenapa?"

"tidak apa sih. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan dan melakukan sesuatu."

"a-apa?"ucap Ryeowook gugup dengan jaraknya yang begitu dekat dengan Yesung.

"_J__aljayo_ Wookie-ah~"ucap Yesung sambil menatap lembut ke dalam mata coklat caramel itu.  
Perlahan Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ryeowook, hingga akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu.

TEET !

Suara klakson dan lampu dari motor sport itu menyorot ke arah mereka berdua,sengaja menginterupsi Yesung serta Ryeowook. Membuat Yesung dengan –sangat- terpaksa melepaskan tautan bibir sangat tau itu siapa, ia menunduk begitu motor itu mendekat. Tanpa membuka kaca helmnya seseorang itu berbicara.

"aku mau keluar, tidak usah buat makanan ..."orang itu membuka kaca helm yg hanya memperlihatkan matanya menatap ke arah Yesung tajam. "kalau mau bercinta... jangan dikamarku."ucapnya santai lalu melajukan motornya menuju club.

Kalimat Nathan sukses membuat pipi Ryeowook memerah seperti kepiting rebus."dia siapa sih? Mengganggu saja!"kesal yesung.

"Itu adikku._Mianhae_.."

Yesung menghela nafas maklum, adiknya pun senang untuk berbuat jahil kepadanya.

"A-aku akan masuk..sepertinya akan hujan."alasan terbodoh dari Ryeowook,langit begitu cerah malam datangnya hujan ? Oh ayolah,sebenarnya ia malu.  
Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya dengan cepat.

**_*YWS*_**

_Ajoo muhlli, ajoo muhlli muhn gose inneyo  
Geudaeui maeireun bomnarira miduh  
Ajoo muhn nal, ajoo muhn hootnal geudae nareul mannamyuhn  
Neul hamkkeyuhddago yegihae jwuh_

Petikan gitar itu berakhir seiring dengan tepukan tangan penonton dalam cafe itu. Nathan tersenyum simpul dan sedikit menunduk memberikan _bow_.

Nathan berjalan menuju backstage,menyanyikan 2 lagu berturut-turut membuatnya cukup haus.  
Jonghyun yang tidak melihat Nathan dipanggung lagi, berlari ke arah bartender meminta sebotol air mineral. Setelah menerimanya dengan segera ia mengantarnya pada Nathan yang ia yakin ada dibackstage.

"_H__yung_! Ini!"serunya sambil memberikan air mineral botol tadi.

"_G__omapta_."ucap Nathan singkat dan meminumnya."apa dihari special club ini buka sampai pagi?"tanya Nathan lagi.

"sepertinya iya _hyung_. W_aeyo_?"

"aniyo,hanya tanya."jawabnya sambil mengangguk.

**_*YWS*_**

Drrt.. Drrt..

"ya F_ishy_? Ada apa?"

"Hm? Kau tau betul aku sedang butuh _soju_. Ku jemput kau sekarang!"ucap Yesung semangat.

Yesung dan Donghae sampai di club ketika Nathan baru menyanyikan lagu ketiga nya. Nathan memetik gitarnya pelan. Entah setan apa yang merasuki Nathan, sedari tadi lagu yang dinyanyikannya adalah genre ballad. Padahal ia lebih menyukai genre musik pop-rock biasanya.

Donghae menyipitkan matanya menatap orang di atas panggung itu,ia merasa kenal.

Bukankah itu Ryeowook? Pikir Donghae.

"Hyung,bukannya itu Ryeowook? Kau mengajaknya?"tanya Donghae sambil memukul pelan pundak Yesung yang sudah duduk didepan meja panjang bartender. Yesung yang baru meneguk segelas kecil soju melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Donghae,ia menyipitkan matanya benar,itu Ryeowook.

"ani, mungkin dia dapat tawaran menyanyi lagi makanya kesini."jawab Yesung tak perduli lalu kembali meneguk soju lagi.

"hyung, jangan terlalu mabuk. Aku tidak mau menggendongmu pulang."ucap _hobae_ Yesung itu lalu ikut meneguk _soju__-_nya.

"Justru kau yang ku takutkan,_Fish_y."

Nathan selesai menyanyikan lagunya,ia mengamati seluruh pengunjung cafe. Matanya berhenti begitu melihat _yeoja_ cantik yang bergelayut manja dengan _namja_ yang wajahnya begitu familiar bagi Nathan.

'_K__yuhyun_?'bathinnya.

Nathan turun dari panggung dan membisikkan sesuatu pada MC. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun. Tepat ketika gadis itu menarik Kyuhyun untuk.. entahlah, sepertinya mau memeluk.

"K-kyu?"panggil Nathan."N-nathan?"kaget namja yg dipanggil kyu itu.

"Chagi? Dia siapa?"ucap _yeoja_ yang masih setia disamping Kyuhyun sambil bermanja-manja layaknya seekor anak kucing.

"Aku _namjachingu_ Kyuhyun,_neo nuguya_?" ucap Nathan, ia terlihat seperti emosinya. _Yeoja_ itu tertawa geli lalu menawarkan jabatan tangannya.

"Aku...Lee Sungmin,tunangan dan segera menjadi istrinya **besok malam**.Jadi kau tak ada hak lagi menyebut dirimu _namjachingu_nya."

"haha,kalian bercanda kan?"ucapnya datar.

"apa _baby_ kami harus menjawabnya juga?" ucapan sungmin membuat Nathan menatap tidak percaya pada Kyuhyun dan menamparnya."K-ku pikir selama ini aku yang terlihat seperti murahan.. ternyata.. kau jauh lebih mengerikan.. Kyuhyun... K-kau.."Nathan mencoba berbicara sambil menahan tangisnya.

"_Cheosonghamnida_."suara berat milik seorang namja yang berada dibelakang Nathan membuat Nathan berbalik.

'_namjachingu _Ryeowook'bathin Nathan.

Ia menunduk dan ... Eum... , menyeringai. Dan sekarang menaikkan kepalanya.  
"kalau begitu selamat Sungmin_-ssi_,oh ya a-aku lupa memperkenalkan namja chinguku. Ini...Yesung hyung."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi menunduk langsung menarik kepalanya melihat _'namjachingu'_ Nathan. "Astaga Kyuhyunnie ? Bagaimana bisa kau berpacaran dengan _namja _yang suka selingkuh seperti itu ?"ucapan Sungmin membuat Nathan ingin menghabisi nya, kalau saja ia bukan _yeoja_.mungkin Sungmin sudah sampai ke neraka perkiraannya.

"Oh, hai aku Yesung._namjachingu_nya.."ucap Yesung menambahkan. Sebenarnya ia masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Kebetulan ketika Nathan menampar Kyuhyun, Yesung melihat. Itu membuatnya kaget dan menyusul namja manis itu.

Nathan berbalik bermaksud pergi,tapi ia menahan langkahnya dan berbalik.  
"aku tak menyangka, Kyuhyun bisa bercinta dengan gadis murahan sepertimu."ucapnya santai. Sungmin terkejut mendengarnya, lalu menyiram _namja_ itu dengan segelas air yang ada tau situasi ini berujung seperti apa. Jadi ia segera minta maaf dan membawa Nathan pergi.

"kata katamu kasar sekali tadi..apa yang terjadi padamu?"tanya Yesung sesampainya mereka diluar. "bukan urusan mu"ucapnya dingin, ia membalik badannya menyembunyikan tangisnya dari Yesung.

"kau sakit? Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN URUSAN MU!"

"TAPI AKU NAMJACHINGUMU KIM RYEOWOOK!"teriak yesung ikut ikutan emosi.

"Aku bukan Kim Ryeowook!"kesal Nathan,amarahnya memuncak,pipinya sudah basah karena air mata yang mengalir. Ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat ia memarkir motornya.

Yesung menatap punggung namja itu dengan tatapan bingung,bagaimana mungkin Ryeowook tidak mengakui dirinya? Aneh.

**_*YWS*_**

PUK.

"hey,apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah? Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Ayo kita pulang, aku lupa ada jadwal kuliah besok pagi dengan Song-_sonsae_."jawab Yesung menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan kedua jarum jam itu merapat di angka duabelas.

"hm, Okay."ucap Donghae mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli.

**_*YWS*_**

Nathan menyeret motor berat itu memasuki garasi rumah kecil mereka. Ya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil setelah umma mereka meninggal dunia.

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka, bukan Nathan yang membuka tapi Ryeowook.  
"kau sudah pulang?"

Nathan hanya melewati pintu yang dibukakan oleh Ryeowook tanpa ada niat memperdulikan saura kembar yang tua limabelas menit darinya itu.

"Kim Nathan."

ia tidak perduli bahkan ia tetap memakai helm, jaket dan sepatunya ke dalam kamarnya, seperti pencuri saja. Ryeowook merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada adiknya itu. Apa ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun? Batinnya nelangsa. Ia mengikuti adiknya memasuki kamar mereka setelah mengunci pintu sebelumnya.

Ia melihat Nathan menelungkupkan badannya yang masih berpakaian lengkap, bahkan helm pun masih melekat dikepalanya.

Ryeowook tau Nathan belum tidur, ia pun membukakan sepatu adiknya itu lalu naik ke tempat tidur mereka. Membalikkan tubuh yang sama kecilnya dengan dirinya itu. Ia mengangkat kepala nathan bermaksud melepaskan helm itu tetapi ditahan nathan.

"Kau mau bermimpi balapan sampai memakai helm saat tidur?"teriak Ryeowook bermaksud membuat lelucon.

"hiks.."sebuah isakan lolos dari bibir tipis Nathan.

"N-nathan?"Ryeowook kaget, tidak biasanya Nathan seperti ini. Adiknya bukan lah namja cengeng. Ia hanya menangis ketika perlu,itu pesan Nathan yang diingat Ryeowook. Karena setiap Ryeowook menangis Nathan akan berkata seperti itu.

"B-biarkan aku menangis dibalik ini hyung... aku..aku malu menangis didepanmu, aku sedang menangisi hal tidak penting.." Ryeowook meletakkan kepala Nathan dipahanya, ia menggenggam tangan Nathan.

"Apa yang kau tangisi? Apa aku boleh tau?"

"Kyu..Kyuhyun... meninggalkanku.. d-dia.. akan menikah dengan orang lain b-besok.."ucapan Nathan membuat Ryeowook membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Air matanya ikut jatuh, ia ikut merasakan sakit yang adiknya rasa.

**_*YWS*_**

Nathan –akhirnya- membuka helmnya, kepalanya sudah cukup sakit karena menangis terlalu lama dan air yang membasahi kepalanya tadi.

Ryeowook mendudukkan Nathan, ia menatap adiknya yang masih menangis.  
"_U__ljima_..."ucap Ryeowook sambil menarik Nathan kepelukannya. Ryeowook telah mendengarkan cerita tentang kejadian di club tadi. Dan Nathan sudah cukup lega setelah menceritakannya pada Ryeowook.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat.. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit."ucapan Ryeowook dijawab anggukan oleh Nathan.

"_hyung_?"

"hm?"

"tidak jadi..."Nathan ragu untuk menyampaikannya, jadi ia bersegera masuk ke kamar mandi setelah melihat Ryeowook yang menautkan alisnya karena bingung.

**_*YWS*_**

Yesung menyesap espresso hangatnya lagi, lalu berdiri dan merapikan baju yang menghangatkannya.

"Kau mau kemana _hyung_?"

"kerumah Ryeowook."jawabnya singkat. Donghae menatap punggung yesung yang menjauh,lalu mengangkat bahunya cuek.

Drrt.. Drrt..

"Y-yeoboseyo?"

Donghae terlihat begitu bahagia, dan mendengar dengan serius. Seakan-akan yang diucapkan oleh orang yang menghubunginya itu membawa sebuah informasi penting.

**_*YWS*_**

Suara bel terdengar ketika keduanya masih terlelap. Nathan lah yang terbangun mendengar bel itu. Sedangkan Ryeowook masih sibuk dengan mimpinya. Itu pun karena semalaman ia tidak tidur karena menenangkan pelan ia turun dr ranjang itu lalu berjalan keluar.

Bel itu berbunyi lagi, Nathan sedikit mempercepat langkah kecil kakinya. Terlalu lama jika harus melihat ke layar interkom dulu, jadi ia langsung saja menuju pintu.

"Wookie? matamu bengkak?" khawatir Yesung begitu melihat Nathan yang matanya bengkak.  
"sudah kubilang aku bukan Ryeo..aish... Ayo kita bicara diluar."ucap Nathan,ia takut Ryeowook bangun dan mengamuk karena tidurnya terganggu.

Yesung dan Nathan sedang duduk di bangku taman dekat rumah si kembar.

"umm, Terimakasih untuk tadi malam.." Yesung melirik nathan yang menunduk menatap tanah yang telah diselimuti oleh salju ini hari pertama salju kembali menghampiri Seoul.

"Aku butuh penjelasan Wookie, Apa maksudmu kau bukan Ryeowook? Apa kau mengalami amnesia?"perkataan Yesung membuat Nathan menahan tawanya. Sepertinya lucu jika mereka-ia berencana mengajak Ryeowook- mengerjai _namja_ tampan ini.

"baiklah terserahmu, panggil aku sesuka hatimu."ucap Nathan santai.

Alis Yesung bertaut, mood Ryeowook jadi aneh sekarang,tadi ia bilang bukan Ryeowook sekarang malah bilang terserah. Mirip dengan Heechul-_hyung_ bathinnya.

"tapi bukannya..."

"aku Ryeo,Kim Ryeowook. Aku tidak amnesia. Aku pacarnya Yesung-_hyung_. Ada lagi yang kurang?"ucap Nathan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau melupakan sesuatu,Wookie~"

"apa?"

"Ppo ppo~"suara Yesung terdengar mesum, membuat Ryeowook memutar matanya bosan.

"aku belum sikat gigi,dan tadi malam aku-"  
"hatchi!"bersinnya Yesung membuat Nathan berhenti mengoceh lalu berdiri.

"semakin dingin disini.._hyung_ aku pulang dulu ne? Bye"nathan menunduk didepan Yesung lalu mencium hidung Yesung yang memerah."Semoga tidak bersin lagi."

DEG

senyumnya terlihat begitu menghangatkan untuk rasa hangat itu terasa sampai ke hatinya.

**_Tertawalah,setelah kau tertawa lupakan hal yang membuat mu menangis tadi._****| _hyukxian_**

TUK.

Yesung mendongak menatap gelas coklat panas yang diadu Donghae pelan ke kepala besarnya tadi.

"hatchiu~"kali ini Donghae yang bersin. Benarkan ? Sepertinya ciuman 'ryeowook' tadi ampuh dan itu membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.  
"apa syarafmu ada yang putus gara gara aku mengadunya dengan gelas itu? Kenapa kau tertawa sendiri?"  
"ya ikan bodoh,mana mungkin."jawab yesung.  
"aku hanya terlalu senang, ikan."balas Yesung membuat Donghae manggut-manggut.

Pintu kamar mandi itu ditutup oleh Nathan,ia keluar dengan handuk di kepalanya. Ryeowook menggeliat pelan,ia membuka matanya dan melihat Nathan yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"_Achimnika_ Nath~"ucapnya lalu menguap."_Achim_? Ini sudah jam sebelas hyung."  
Ryeowook melihat kearah jam yang ada di dinding kamar mereka lalu terkekeh."Mianhae"

"Mandilah, aku lapar. Buatkan aku sarapan."pintanya sambil memasang kaos ungu bergambar alien yang memiliki telinga seperti kelinci pun segera merapikan tempat tidur itu dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

**_*YWS*_**

Kyu menatap ponselnya datar. Disana terpasang wallpaper yang memperlihatkan foto _Self Camera_ Nathan yang sedang mem-pout-kan bibirnya lucu. "Hah..setidaknya aku harus meminta maaf padanya."batin Kyuhyun.

**_*YWS*_**

Crash!

Suara telur yang mendarat dipenggorengan panas itu menjadi pembuka aktivitas Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Nathan hari matang, satu butir telur itu disusun diantara dua roti tawar. Dan itu seperti nya cukup untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini.

"makanlah"seru Ryeowook sambil meletakkan piringnya di atas meja.

Kedua orang berwajah serupa ini duduk berdampingan. Melihatnya seperti melihat orang yang sedang duduk di dekat cermin._ Ryeowook dan Nathan, saudara kembar ada sedikitpun perbedaan di antara ,kau memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama._

Cobalah mendekat dan perhatikan piring mereka.  
Ryeowook memakan rotinya terlebih dahulu menyisakan telur itu dipiringnya. Sedangkan Nathan, ia memotong dua roti nya dan memakan setengah tumpukan roti yang ada ditangan nya dengan gerakan memutar.

Benar. Pribadilah yang membuat mereka terlihat berbeda.

Perhatikan pula gelas yang ada disisi kiri Ryeowook dan sisi kanan Nathan. Gelas kiri berisi susu coklat dan gelas kanan berisi susu Vanilla.

_Jika lebih dekat dengan si kembar, maka perbedaan mereka akan benar benar terlihat._

Ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi. Ia mendapat pesan, dan itu membuat Nathan penasaran jadi ia memanjangkan lehernya mengintip isi pesan itu.

_"Terimakasih ,bersinku benar benar hilang sekarang"_

Ryeowook menautkan alisnya bingung, sedangkan Nathan sudah sibuk tertawa."Bodoh, dia benar benar percaya. Kau dapat dimana sih itu namja babo?"

"ya ! Dia tidak babo. Apa maksudmu dia percaya?"

Nathan menceritakan kejadian tadi pagi, membuat Ryeowook tertawa sampai perutnya sakit."Ayo kita jahili dia."Nathan terkejut, bahkan Ryeowook yang mengajaknya untuk menjahili namjachingu hyungnya itu."Astaga hyung, aku baru saja mau mengajak. Tapi sudah keduluan. Haha"mereka tertawa begitu kompak."Ayo susun rencana!"suara Ryeowook terdengar begitu semangat. Sepertinya akan sangat asik menjahili Yesung.

**_*YWS*_**

Hari ini Nathan menyuruh Ryeowook mengajak namja tampan itu berkencan. Tentu saja dengan niat menjahili yang tak tercium sedikit pun oleh Yesung.

Mereka akan bertemu di Cafe STAR|, tempat kerja parttimeJonghyun disiang hari. Sejak kejadian waktu itu Nathan belum lagi bertemu dengan Jonghyun. Ryeowook dan Nathan sudah sampai duluan, jadi Yesung lah yang menyusul mereka ke Cafe, mereka memakai pakaian sama, celana bahkan sepatu yang sama, bedanya Ryeowook memakai gelang merah ditangannya dan Nathan tidak.

Jonghyun pun sedang tidak libur, jadi beruntunglah mereka bertemu Jonghyun disana. Lonceng diatas pintu masuk itu berbunyi ketika Nathan mendorong pintu cafe datang menyambut mereka,Nathan bertanya dimana Jonghyun pada namja yang tingginya jauh di atasnya itu.

Namja tinggi itu permisi kebelakang memanggil Jonghyun. Yang dipanggil pun segera keluar tanpa lupa berterimakasih pada rekan kerjanya kaget melihat sikembar itu berpakaian serupa. Bahkan Jonghyun yang biasanya bisa membedakan mereka hanya dengan melihat penampilan nya pun bingung,mereka benar benar seperti pinang yang dibelah dua.

"Ryeo hyung, Nathan hyung…"ia menatap keduanya,tidak tau mana yang mau dipanggil Nathan dan yang dipanggil Ryeowook. Sikembar tertawa pelan lalu menyuruh Jonghyun duduk di depan mereka.

"kau tidak perlu tau yang mana Nathan atau Ryeowook, Jonghyun-ah."ucap nathan.  
"cukup panggil aku atau dia Ryeo."ucap Ryeowook."jelaskan,aku tidak mengerti"Jonghyun memasang wajah yang kebingungan. Ia tidak mengerti maksud sikembar.

"apapun yang terjadi,panggil kami Kim Ryeowook. tidak boleh panggil ?"ucap Ryeowook lagi. Ryeowook pun berdiri dan berjalan berpindah duduk di meja yang lain.

Yesung sudah sampai disana, ia langsung berjalan menuju tempat Ryeowook yng melambai ke arahnya.

Nathan mengeluarkan jaket kulit yang ia simpan disamping tempatnya duduk tadi lalu telah memakai masker dan topi kupluk sebelumnya ketika Ryeowook sudah pindah. ya,namja ini menyamar agar tidak ketahuan.  
Ryeowook mengangkat tangannya ke arah Jonghyun yang masih bingung, tapi ia mendatangi meja Ryeowook dan Yesung guna melaksanakan tugasnya melayani pelanggan. Mereka memesan makanan dan langsung dicatat oleh Jonghyun.

**_*YWS*_**

Drrt.. Drrt..  
Nathan mengambil ponselnya ia melihat pesan dari Ryeowook yang berkata ia akan ke toilet sekarang. Nathan pun berjalan ke toilet dari arah yang tak terlihat oleh Yesung.

Sesampainya di toilet Nathan melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Ryeowook."Jangan cemburu ne _hyung_? Aku akan lebih agresif padanya."ucap Nathan membuat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu."Jangan bodoh, mana mungkin aku cemburu pada adikku. Keluarlah duluan. Aku mau ketempat Jonghyun."

Nathan keluar dari toilet itu dan berjalan ke arah meja ys.  
"N-Nathan."

DEG

Nathan menghentikan langkahnya mendengar suara bass itu.

Itu...Kyuhyun.

"mau apa kau kesini?"Tanya Nathan dingin.

"_aitakata_."

DEG

Senyuman merendahkan terpatri diwajah Ryeowook."Kau bilang ingin bertemu denganku,setelah memiliki istri? Kau lucu Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun ingin mengatakan semuanya, tapi sungguh. Ia tidak tahu mau memulai dari mana.

_Berhenti berbicara, aku benci diriku sendiri mengetahui segalanya sebelum kamu membuka mulutku__  
Aku ingin berbohong dan berlari jauh tapi kedua matamu memberitahuku selamat tinggal  
Aku akhirnya aku menetapkan hati meninggalkan dan itu datang padaku seperti badai yg keras  
Itu mungkin nasib yang akan membersihkan jauh seperti hujan karena itu sangat menyakitkan dari nasib yang hancur seperti kaca  
Pada akhir jalan ini, aku membiarkanmu tahu tapi kamu tidak akan tahu  
[Super Junior-Storm]_

Yesung sedang asik dengan percakapannya dengan Donghae diponsel, ia mengajak _namja_ itu ke cafe ini atas permintaan Ryeowook. Ia menutup teleponnya setelah di rasa hal penting sudah tersampaikan.  
Yesung merasa Ryeowook kembali begitu lama, ia khawatir lalu melihat ke sekeliling cafe itu dan melihat dua orang namja yang sedang berplukan.

'Ryeowook?'

Yesung mendatangi Nathan yang sudah melepaskan Kyuhyun."Aku sudah memaafkanmu.. Lagipula..aku tidak bisa saja waktu itu ...Mungkin tak sesakit ini.."  
"Maafkan aku…"ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong melihat Yesung yang mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Nathan.

Melihat Yesung, Nathan jai teringat tujuan utamanya kesini. Kyuhyun mengacaukannya."Pulanglah Kyu,nanti istri mu mencari…"ucap Nathan.

"tapi..."

"apa perlu ku antar sampai ke depan istrimu?"itu membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung kaget.

'tuhkan, dia aneh lagi.'batin yesung bingung.

Kyuhyun pun akhirnya (me)kalah dan pulang. Nathan mengirim pesan pada Ryeowook, ia minta bertukar posisi. Ryeowook yang masih didapur, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia memilih untuk langsung menuju toilet.

Ryeowook sampai lebih dulu,ia menunggu sambil bersandar di wastafel. Pintu itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan wajah kusut Nathan.

"Wae? Kenapa begitu aneh?"

"K-kyu… tadi.. kyu disini.."ucapnya terlalu rapuh soal perasaannya,Nathan boleh jahil ,ia boleh nakal,tapi soal perasaan ? siapa yang tahu Nathan begitu rapuh kecuali Ryeowook? Ryeowook memeluk Nathan sekilas ,ia lalu mengingatkan namja itu tentang misi mereka.

Ponsel Ryeowook berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk disana.

"Kau baik baik saja disana ? Donghae sudah sampai, jangan terlalu lama sayang~"

Pesan itu dari Yesung, Ryeowook menyuruh Nathan agar tetap ditoilet hingga ia tenang. Ryeowook keluar dengan ,ia lupa melepas jaket nathan dan kupluknya.

**_*YWS*_**

Meja tempat Yesung dan temannya hanya menyisakan satu bangku. Itu artinya Donghae membawa temannya.

Ryeowook duduk dibangku disamping Yesung,karena hanya bangku itu yang kosong. Dua bangku didepannya sudah diisi oleh Donghae dan satu orang namja pemilik senyum gummy smile yang terlihat begitu menawan.

"ini Ryeowook? Whoah... dia benar benar cantik~~"cerocosnya.  
"Tentu saja,memangnya kau? Dapat uke berwajah ikan."

"Ya! aku ini seme hyung!"ralat Donghae.

Meja itu sedikit ramai karena pertengkaran seme uke yang sama sama bersikeras ingin jadi seme itu.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum simpul,sebenarnya ia masih mengkhawatirkan Nathan.

"Aku ke toilet dulu ne?"pamit Donghae,ia pun berjalan ke arah toilet.

Yesung melirik Ryeowook yang menghabiskan makanan yang dipesan kan olehnya tadi. Ia merasa ada yg janggal dari Ryeowook.  
"Wookie? bukan nya tadi kau tidak pakai topi dan jaket?" Ryeowook terasa sulit ditelan kali ini.

"eumm..."

"ya pabo hyungie,kau tidak lihat seperti apa salju turun diluar? Tidakkah terasa begitu dingin untukmu?"ucap namja pemilik gummy smile itu.

"Ya! hyukjae kau tidak sopan!"kesal Yesung.

Ryeowook harus berterimakasih pada cuaca dan Hyukjae, ia tertolong oleh mereka. Terlalu cepat ketahuan jadinya tidak asik kan?

Nathan baru keluar dari salah satu bilik yang ada di toilet itu ketika Donghae memasuki toilet yang sama.

"hee wookie? Bukankah kau tadi diluar?"tanya Donghae sambil buang air.

"eh? Ani,aku daritadi disini."jawab Nathan meski ia tidak tahu itu siapa, oh! Mungkin itu teman Yesung hyung? Ah entahlah, ia terlihat tidak begitu perduli dan tetap sibuk menyapukan air ke wajahnya.

Oh Nathan… kau menggagalkan bodohnya ia berkata seperti itu.

"hm? Yasudah, ayo kita keluar sama-sama."Donghae menarik tangan Nathan.

"T-tunggu!"  
"Eh wae? Apalagi?"

"… aku…"

sudah ketahuan saja?

**_*YWS*_**

Yesung, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk-nama panggilan hyukjae- sedang asik tertawa ketika Jonghyun mendatangi mereka.

"Permisi.. Atasan ku memanggil seseorang bernama Kim Ryeowook disini"ucap Jonghyun.

"Hng?"  
"Ikut aku sebentar, Tuan."

Setelah Ryeowook permisi, tangannya ditarik Jonghyun dan membisikkan sesuatu begitu serius, ia mengikuti arah Jonghyun membawanya ke pintu yang bertulisan 'staff only' tersebut. Jonghyun mengangkat kedua tangan Ryeowook dan melihat gelang merah ditangan kirinya. Lalu menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan menganalisa.  
"Ini… Ryeowook hyung. Dan yang di toilet itu Nathan hyung. Ya kan?"tanya jonghyun.

"Aku tau hyung mengerjai namja berkepala besar itukan?"tebakan Jonghyun mbuat Ryeowook mengangguk.

Nathan berjalan, akhirnya ia ikut karena sedikit dipaksa oleh Donghae.

"Kau bersama Ryeowook?"  
"Kami bertemu di toilet tadi…"jawab Donghae sambil mendaratkan bokongnya dibangku pelan.

Yesung melihat Nathan yang tidak lagi memakai jaket dan kupluk. Surai madunya terlihat agak kacau.  
"Mana jaket mu wookie?"tanya yang masih tidak fokus tak mendengar.

"Wookie?" Yesung melayangkan tangan nya di depan Nathan bermaksud menyadarkan namja itu dari lamunannya.

"Eh?"  
"mana topi dan jaket mu?"

Nathan memutar otaknya mencari alasan."K-ketinggalan di toilet ambil dulu ya?"

"Tidak usah,biar aku yang ambilkan. Aku mau ke toilet nih. Kau letakkan dimana?"ucap Eunhyuk.

Nathan bingung. aApa yg harus ia jawab? "Ani hyung, tidak usah…aku mnta tolong pada Jonghyun saja."jawabnya asal.

Eunhyuk hanya ber-oh ria lalu permisi ke toilet.

Ryeowook melepaskan jaket Nathan, didapur begitu panas hingga ia tak perlu memakai jaket dan kupluk lagi.

Bisa kau antar jaket dan topi ini pada Nathan? Kalau dia tidak ada titip pada Yesung hyung saja. Diluar pasti dingin."ucap Ryeowook disambut anggukan Jonghyun.

Benar-benar ikatan bathin kuat yang tak terlihat.  
Begitulah saudara kembar. Benang kasat mata itu mengikat kuat bathin dan jiwa mereka. Secara tidak langsung saling bantu membantu.

Jonghyun melihat nathan yang memandang kosong,sesekali tersenyum,senyum yang dipaksakan.  
Ia menyerahkan jaket dan topi itu,lalu segera pergi.

**_*YWS*_**

"Secara tidak langsung kita ini sedang double date,ya kan?haha"

"hm,kau benar ini karena Ryeowook yang mengajak aku. gomawoyo wookie~"ucap Donghae.

Nathan hanya mengangguk,ia kehilangan moodnya sejak suara Kyuhyun terdengar ditelinganya tadi.

Brakk!

"Sudahku bilang jangan membawa tamu ke dapur! apa kau tuli? Tidak bisa baca bahwa ruangan ini bertuliskan staff only?"Jonghyun hanya bisa tertunduk mendengar suara membahana dari atasannya itu.

Hampir seisi cafe mendengar suara itu,membuat mereka –Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung dan Nathan- ikut melihat kea rah pintu yang terbanting. Disana terlihat dua namja yang sedang di bentak- bentak.

"Bukannya itu Jonghyun?"gumam Nathan.

Matanya membulat,itu jonghyun dan yang disampingnya itu adalah kakak kembarnya.

"Oh God."

Ryeowook menyeret tubuhnya ke salah satu bangku terdekat. Ia seperti kehilangan beberapa persen nyawa setelah diserang dengan emosi seperti itu.

Nathan tdk perduli lagi dengan kata 'menjahili Yesung' yang terngiang di kepalanya. Hyungnya jauh lebih penting dari apapun. Ia berjalan mendekati Ryeowook, Jonghyun yang ada disamping Ryeowook pun kaget melihat Nathan menghampiri mereka.

"H-hyung nanti.."

"Persetan dengan itu semua, seperti memang sudah harus terbongkar. "

Yesung, Donghae dan Eunhyuk mengikuti Nathan, dan mereka pindah berkumpul dimeja itu.  
"Hyung ,gwaenchana? Angkat kepala mu."ucap Nathan sambil menangkup pipi Ryeowook, ia masih terlihat lemas. Perlu diketahui, Ryeowook tidak bisa diteriaki, atau apapun yang membuat jantungnya kaget. Ia akan jadi lemas seperti ini.

"Wookie? Kenapa ada dua?"Tanya Yesung penuh ke-babo-an.

"kembar pabo hyungie! whoa ...tidak ada bedanya.."ucap Eunhyuk sambil menatap takjub pada si kembar.  
"Chukkae hyung, kau dapat bonus. Beli satu gratis satu. Aku juga jadi mau…"ucap Donghae menatap si kembar. Ucapannya sukses mmbuatnya menerima dua jitakan dari Nathan dan Eunhyuk.

Yesung yang dari dulu memang tidak cepat tanggap, dari tadi masih kebingungan. Hingga harus ditolong Jonghyun menjelaskan.

_**"MWO?"**__**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Epilog

"hyung tidak tahu aku ini gemini?"  
"Aku tau,kau lahir bulan Juni kan? zodiak mu gemini,ya kan?"

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Kenapa Yesung begitu bodoh sekarang?

"**Gemini itu artinya kembar**._ Dan aku benar benar gemini karena aku kembar dan kebetulan lahir bulan Juni. _Apa hyung masih tidak mengerti?"

Yesung tertawa lalu menyatukan kening mereka,"aku tau,kalau saja waktu itu kalian tidak mengerjaiku. Mungkin aku hanya tau Kim Ryeowook hanya satu saja sampai sekarang."ucap Yesung sambil mengubah arah duduk Ryeowook.

"Dan mungkin aku tidak akan sepuas sekarang."suara berat itu terdengar sangat menggoda di telinga Ryeowook. Yesung tak lupa untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membangunkan sesuatu diselangkangan kekasihnya itu, membuat Ryeowook mencengkram punggungnya pelan.

Desahan demi desahan mulai terdengar dari kamar milik Ryowook dan Nathan.

Bertanya nathan dimana?

Nathan meletakkan helmnya setelah menutup pintu rumah,ia baru saja pulang mengisi acara di club. Dan ia ingin segera bertemu dengan Yesung dan hyungnya lalu mengajak mereka 'bermain'.

Naughty hm? Ya, itulah Nathan.

Cklek. Pintu kamar itu terbuka memperlihatkan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sedang bergumul diatas ranjang mereka.

**"YA! Kalian bermain duluan tanpaku?"**

"bergabunglah cepat n-nath ahn"ucap Yesung diselipi desahan.

END

Huohoho,end juga xD

Hehe,hai ._.  
Apa FF ku berkembang?  
Pasti tidak ==  
ok lupakan.

Terlalu cepat? Udah 4k+ woy -_-

Buat yang request ff ini, maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf telat ! Aku males ngeeditnya, hehe.

Ini cerita baru lagi dari ku,whoho~~  
Ide twins tuh sebenernya udah [terlalu] mendunia,tapi umumnya seme aka appa yang dibikin twins.  
Karena pengen yang beda,jadilah aku bikin Umma yang kembar~ itu unik,wks.

Ide nya juga muncul gara gara lihat fanart yewook,disitu ryeowook nya kembar a.k.a gemini.  
jangan tanya tentang Nathan yang suka sumpah maksa banget -_-

Ideku itu numpuk, sumpah. Ada yang bilang ff ku itu keren keren *kepedean

tapi aku GAK MAU PUBLISH.

Wae?

**BECAUSE OF SIDERS**

Satu satunya alasan ku jadi gak mau publish.

Seenggaknya kalian ninggalin jejak.  
Apapun aku terima,selama bukan bash CHARA dan menimbulkan fanwar.

Satu Review itu menambah satu persen semangatku untuk menulis. So,mind to ripiuw?

Buat yang review Hard To Understand...

Jangankan anda, saya yang bikin aja kaga ngerti jalan ceritanya /? -_-v

Sequel? tunggu sequel Mouse and Rabbit sama sekuel MTIMH kelar dulu ya :p wkekeke~

Untuk Kim Chan Min, anda coba tanyakan langsung sama saya lewat twitter account saya at hyukxian oke? ^^

Oh ya, follow twitter saya hyukxian, soalnya saya akan update FF dan publish teaser FF disana. hehe~

**Thanks to: paprikapumpkin. meidi96. chikakyumin. Yewook Turtle. Kim Chan Min. EternalClouds2421. SimbaRella. R'Rin4869. RinriChoi. CheftyClouds. 93424. Ryu. Yurako Koizumi. Double Kims.**


End file.
